Obsesivo
by captus
Summary: Cuando todo está mal aprendes a aferrarte a lo poco que te da la vida, pero ¿Cómo saber en qué punto la única luz de tu existencia se vuelve sin más la razón del martirio?, - Por favorr.../ - Es tú culpa Sasuke-kun/ -!TE AMO¡ estalló.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama_**

* * *

 _1, 2, 3_

 _\- ¡Abre la puerta Sakura, maldita sea!._

 _1, 2, 3_

 _\- ¡Tks! escúchame maldición._

 _1, 2, 3_

 _\- Por favorr..._

 **Cuando todo está mal aprendes a aferrarte a lo poco que te da la vida, pero ¿Cómo saber en qué punto la única luz de tu existencia se vuelve sin más la razón del martirio?.**

Era ya casi la media noche, en el momento en que logramos abordar la embarcación con dirección Japón, mi madre se encontraba aliviada de regresar a su tierra natal. No me sorprende desde que era muy pequeña siempre me contaba maravillas de Konoha.

 _Mi dulce niña algún día caminaras por los jardines de cerezo en el templo del abuelo y te sentirás orgullosa de ser una Haruno_.

Yo solo reía de sus ocurrencias, mi abuelo era un alcohólico que lo había perdido todo.

Kaede no lo aceptaba, ciertamente no parecía feliz de la vida que llevaba en casa, nunca lo demostró sin embargo la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos no era difícil de descifrar, después de todo dicen que son las ventanas del alma no? eso escuche.

\- Sakura que esperas sube de una jodida vez.

\- Si padre, lo siento exclame avergonzada

Mientras tomaba la caja con mis pertenencias para emprender el largo camino. Sabia que mi padre no se encontraba del todo contento con nuestro traslado, así que era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

De inmediato recordé a las gemelas cho esa misma mañana, jactándose de nuestro infortunio. _"Los señores Kim habían caído en estado de necesidad ¡pobres!, sus vástagos se comerán unos a otros". clones perversos, eso no es lindo les recrimine antes de arrojar sus muñecas al tejado._

Realmente no me producía nostalgia la partida, creo que es algo que comparto con mi madre, inmediatamente me detuve a observarla cargaba a mi pequeño hermano, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, en su mirar había decisión, definitivamente no era la misma mujer que escuchaba llorar desde la pieza que compartía con los chicos, exigiéndole a papá abandonar Corea del Norte.

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!. Anuncio un hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabina, mientras recibía dinero de los pasajeros.- permanezcan callados se los advierto.

Tenía 11 años, 3/4. pero no era estúpida lo que hacíamos no era legal ni correcto, no obstante carecíamos de opciones; engaños, extorsión conocía la verdad detrás de la súbita aprobación a las suplicas de mi madre de iniciar de nuevo, en otro lugar.

\- Iniciar de nuevo Suspire.

Mi pierna hormigueaba, era gracioso hasta que se torno molesto y doloroso teníamos horas esperando en aquella fila, o tal vez era arrepentimiento subiendo a mi cuerpo, no me había detenido a pensar que seria obligada a tratar a nuevas personas ¡por Kami! me paralizaba.

No tenia amigos allá, y no los necesitaba tampoco creo, debía mantener la dinámica que había conseguido, funcionaba. Ayudaba a mis hermanos a pescar, entrenaba artes marciales con ellos, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer que mi padre estuviera tan orgulloso de mi como de ellos y como consecuencia me admitiera en su equipo.

Me negaba a vivir el mismo sentimiento de rechazo tanto de su parte como de cualquier otro. Seria la chica fuerte que me prometí ser. Aunque una parte de mi se mofara de ello.

\- Ey! Chiquilla si no tienes dinero no entras. Proclamo el hombre del barco.

\- ¡Sakura!, Escuche el alarido a mi madre que se encontraba a cinco personas de mí. no espere que dijera más, rápidamente le entregue el dinero que llevaba al señor para luego encaminarme a la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ira**

 **Emoción intensa que nubla tu mente y que mágicamente ejerce poder al individuo, somos capaces de enfrentar lo que sea, algunos lo ven como parte de la respuesta cerebral de atacar o huir de un daño percibido.**

- _Sasuke-kun paa-ra para- Exclame._

 _\- Sasuke-kun- ¿que haremos?_

 **La ira puede acarrear consecuencias físicas y mentales**

\- Mira mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es la rosita.

\- Querrás decir el niño rosa. profirió entre risas uno de los tres chicos que me seguían desde la escuela, cuyo nombre no me podría importar menos.

Desde que habíamos llegado todos mis temores se habían materializado era la comidilla de todo el instituto no habían transcurrido dos semanas cuando ya había recibido mi primer regalo de bienvenida, como olvidarlo mi madre se escandalizo cuando me vio llegar llena de una sustancia que hasta hoy, esperaba que fuese tierra.

Y por supuesto la situación no había mejorado en lo absoluto durante el resto del año.

\- ¡Auch! Me quejé al sentir una pequeña gracias al cielo piedra en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo Diasuke? Quizás no le diste lo suficientemente fuerte, pierdes cualidades amigo.

\- ¡Oye! Machito porque caminas tan rápido, acaso no vez que arruinas mi turno de pegarte vocifero.

La experiencia adquirida en los últimos meses me había indicado que lo mejor era ignorar las provocaciones, en ultima instancia aumentaría la velocidad de mis pisadas.

\- ¿Que? ¿tienes miedo? Inútil perra, ¡¿Que tu madre no te ha enseñado a escuchar cuando se te habla?!.

\- Pero que dices, si ni siquiera le enseñaron a ser una verdadera mujer, mira como viste, ¡te crees muy ruda perra!.

\- ¡Basta!- Estalle

-¡Cierren la maldita boca!.- Par de idiotas descerebrados.

Estaba cansada de oír sus despectivos comentarios sobre mi aspecto no solo en la escuela, también de camino a casa, sin importar la ruta que tomara ellos me seguirían. Mi padre siempre le decía a mi hermano mayor Kang-dae jamás dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos si tienes que apalearlo a golpes hazlo, un hijo mío no dejara que le echen mierda a nuestro apellido después de todo eso es lo único que verdaderamente es nuestro.

Entonces ¿que hacia yo?. Todo lo opuesto, Kaede acudía semanalmente al instituto a quejarse de los moretones que aparecían en mi blanquecina piel. Para disgusto de mi padre eso solo le daba poder a las habladurías que habían surgido en el lugar.

No hacia mas que enfurecerlo, aunque mamá tratase de ocultarlo para el no era su hija, era una abominación consumada. A veces imaginaba que era a mi a quien le expresaba esas palabras que hoy eran dirigidas a Kang, que era a mi a quien autorizaba aplastar a esas hormigas escurridizas y carroñeras.

Alucinaba de solo pensarlo, Sin embargo no podía dejar pasar por alto que los infelices tenían razón, era un error que solo cometía errores.

¿Cómo pretender que las demás niñas no huyeran de mí y los chicos no me golpearan?, simplemente no encajaba, llevaba trapos viejos de mi hermano encima, mi cabello ¡por kami! Mi cabello era un desastre nunca antes me he preocupado por algo tan insignificante como eso, era practico y punto, Kang, Jong, y Hyuk lo usaban de esa forma.

Pero ahora una " insignificancia" como esa me hacia un blanco fácil para mis compañeros, _no era como ellos_ ese era el problema.

\- ¿Lo ves? El bastardito quiere que le demos otra golpiza que la mande de regreso a su miserable tierra.

\- ¡Vaya-aa! Si que eres estú el otro joven.

\- Te hemos dado la oportunidad de huir y la has desperdiciado tontamente. ¿Estas ahí?, ¿Estas ahí?, ¿Estas ahí?, me repetía mientras movía su mano de un lado al otro, a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- ¡Retrasada! no es divertido si no corres.-Expuso el tercer chico discreto hasta ahora, ¿Nos estas retando no es cierto?¡Te crees la gran cosa!.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de sentir como se abalanzaba sobre mi, el primer golpe lo percibí a un costado de mi abdomen, luego todo se volvió disperso, puñetazos, patadas, estaban cada vez mas furiosos. Yo no decía nada, no sentía nada, no esperaba nada, quizás eso era lo que los tenia en ese estado.

Sonreí con satisfacción, al menos les había arruinado el momento.

Desde mi posición en el suelo, pude ver una bota con dirección a mi cara, cerré los ojos solo para esperar el golpe que me haría llorar a escondidas toda la noche pero nada pasó. Aun con los ojos cerrados escuche una voz que me paralizo por completo ¡era el de nuevo!.

Los abrí lentamente, estaba allí alzando a mis atacantes por sus camisas.

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Suéltanos!

\- Largo.-Respondió.

\- susurro lenta y amenazante como solo el sabia hacer.

Y en menos de un minuto ya nos encontrábamos solos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Pregunto.

\- Si, murmure avergonzada.

\- Entonces qué esperas para levántate del suelo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Sasuke-kun, le dije mientras retomábamos nuestro camino. _Yo detrás de él._

-Tks, No deberías dejar que te molestaran. Sabes no siempre estaré para ti.

\- ¿De que hablas? lo tenia perfectamente controlado, solo les estaba dando su minuto de gloria a ese trió de misogenos.-Bromee.

\- No le quites importancia a la situación.-Replico, con su típico semblante imperturbable.-Un día de estos si te descuidas podrían matarte.

\- Tienes razón lo siento.

\- Hmp, **solo sobreviven los mas fuertes Sakura.**

Asentí, conocer a Sasuke Uchiha era lo mejor que me había pasado. su sola presencia me proporcionaba seguridad, Aunque mi madre parecía incomodarse por el tiempo que pasaba con el, _no se de que podrían conversar Saku_ , decía con preocupación _¡dímelo tu! una pequeña de 12 que no suelta sus muñecas y un joven huraño de 18 años, así como el.-Error madre, nunca he jugado con muñecas._

 _\- ¡_ Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun! nos vemos mas tarde.-exclame.

No me respondió. Espere que mi vecino entrara a su casa para encaminarme a la mía. _Y pensar que se volvería parte de mi rutina._


End file.
